Our life
by danagirl3496
Summary: this is the sequel of When you left. lets see how Clare and Eli deal with baby Cole and Eli and his band RatedT
1. Chapter 1

A/N : so people here is the sequel it When you Left. I hope you love it just like you loves the first story. Now that it is the summer I will be updating a lot all my storys so I thought I would start the summer off with a new story so I hope that you all love it. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think and also to review too.

Chapter 1

**Clare POV**

Cole and I have been back from Fiona and Adams wedding for about two weeks. Eli and I have been talking on the phone all the time. He said that he can't move back before his tour is over. He was hoping that I could go with him with Cole. But having a toddler running around a our bus. That wouldn't be any fun for anyone. I don't think Eli's band wouldn't want that baby there.

But the tour is only about 6 weeks. And the week before Eli ends the tour she will be coming to Canada and I can wait to see him. Cole cant wait to see him ether. He keeps asking me when his daddy coming home or when is daddy coming to visit.

The phone took me out of my thought.

"Hello," I said

"Hey Clare its me. I have some good news," said the man I love the most the father of my child Eli.

"What is it Eli," I asked as I looked through the cabinet to find something that Cole could eat for lunch.

"I sold the condo and I just bought a house in Toronto," he said

"Really Eli that is great. I am so happy for you. Where did you bye an house," I asked.

"It's right by our old high school," Eli said.

"Wow Eli that is great. Cole and I live right by Degrassi too," I said

Now everything is becoming real. Eli is moving back to his home town. Where he should have been the hole time.

"Mommy who on the phwone," Cole yelled.

I turned around so see Cole running out of his roon. He must have climbed out of him crib again. That kid must be part spider the way that he climbs things.

"I'm talking to daddy," I said.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY," Cole yelled over and over.

"Clare let me talk to him," Eli asked.

"Yeah sure. Cole Daddy wants to talk to you," I said putting the phone to his ear. He stared to smiling crazy.

**Eli POV**

"Hey buddy how are you? You being good for mommy," I asked

"I good Dada I cliwmb out of my cwrib all bwy mt self," he said really fast.

"Really wow that great. You know I am going to see you in a little bit. I only have about 4 weeks left and daddy is going to be all yours," I said with a smile on my face I can't wait to see him I bet he changed a lot.

"Can't wait to see you daddy," he said

"Can you give the phone back to your mommy so I can talk to her," I asked my son.

"ok," he said

"Hello," so the woman I love the most.

"Clare I have to get back to my band. So I just want to tell you bye and that I love you. See you soon," I said

"Ok I ant wait to see you and love you too," she said

When I got off the phone my band mate Billy came into the room.

"So Eli who were you talking to," he asked as he sat next to me.

"My girlfriend and my son," I said taking out my wallet and showing him a picture of Clare and Cole.

"Wow she is hot for a girl who had a baby. You are one lucky man," Billy said patting me on the back.

"Yeah I know. I have loved her since we were in high school," I said putting the picture back in my wallet.

"Any way Eli we are getting on the tour bus in 20 minutes so pack all you stuff. You know how Mike is about us getting on the road on time," he said leaving the room.

This is the thing that I hate about being in a band, you never stay in one place foe more then 3 days. Have to place up al my shirt just suck. But I gets that what I get for being a band


	2. Chapter 2

Clare POV

Today Cole and I are going to go by CeCe and Bullfrogs. Eli told them about Cole and they really want to meet him. How can I tell them NO they can't meet there grandson. I was getting ready when Jake came into the house he never knocks. He just comes in.  
"Hey how are things going," he said giving me a hug.  
"I'm good Cole and I are going to go over to Eli's parents house so they can meet Cole," I said putting on Coles shoes.  
"How are you doing big guy," Jake said patting him on the head.  
" Good," he said smiling  
"Jake I really have to go. I was suppose to be at Eli parents house almost 20minites ago." I said picking Cole up and we all walked to the door.  
" Oh ok then I will let you go," Jake said walking out of the house with Cole and I.  
When we finally got to CeCe and Bullfrogs house. I was so late. I didn't know what they would say or do. It was making me crazy. I really wish that I had Eli with me it would make things a lot better. I rang the door bell. I waited for like seemed like forever. But it was only 2 minutes then the door open and there was CeCe. She didn't change at all she sit looks like herself.  
"Clare it's so good to see you come in" she said giving me a hug. I was surprised that she gave me a hug.  
I walk into the house. I put Cole down that way he can walk too.  
"Clare please sit. And this little guy must me Cole," she said looking at Cole.  
"Yeah this is Cole,"  
"He looks just Eli did when he was that age," CeCe said  
Cole was acting all shy. He hid behind my legs and when I sat he sat right on my lap with his face in my chest. He was acting so cut. I don't understand why she acting like this. When he met Eli he was fine the only thing Cole wanted to go was play with Eli. I wish he Cole wanted to play with his grandma like he wanted to play with Eli when they met.  
"He must be shy?" CeCe asked.  
"Yeah he is,"  
"So Clare why didn't you tell us earlier that you were pregnant with Cole," CeCe asked  
I really didn't know what to say. I knew that is question was going to come up but I really don't have an answer for her.  
" I don't know I was scared. I tried to call Eli. But he never answered me. And when he said that he will come back when he went to college and then he never did," I said trying to hold back tears  
" But Clare you could have came to Bullfrog and I. We would have helped you. You are like a daughter to us" CeCe said

**I know I have not updated in a long time. What do you think going to happen next **


	3. Chapter 3

Our Life Chapter 3

Eli POV

This is the weekend that I am playing in Toronto I am so happy I can't wait to see Cole and Clare I miss them like crazy.

"Hey Eli are you going to be staying with us in the hotel or are you going to stay with your girl," Make asked as he tones is guitar.

"Yeah I have to go shopping for stuff for my apartment so I'm going to stay with Clare," I said

"Wow Eli I never thought that I would be hearing that from you," Mike said.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. We are on our way to Toronto. I can't wait to see Clare and Cole I miss them like crazy. When we finely got to Toronto it was like 9 or 10 it wasn't that late. Clare and Cole were at the hotel that the rest of the band was staying. They are here to pick me up.

"DADDY," Cole yelled.

I ran over to them and gave Clare a hug and Cole a kiss on the head. I am so happy to be home. I miss them both so much.

"I missed you so much," I said still hugging Clare.

"I missed you more," Clare said.

"Daddy Daddy," Cole yelled.

"Yeah little man," I said picking him up.

"You come to my and mommy's house," Cole asked.

"Yeah Cole I'm going your and Mommy's house,"

"Hey Eli," the band yelled.

"Oh yeah Clare this is my band, this is Mike he plays the guitar,"

"Hey Clare it's nice to meet you," Mike said.

"This is Andy he is base player,"

"This is the infamous Clare," Andy laughed.

"And this is Tony the drummer,"

"We have heard a lot about you Clare," Tony said with a smirk.

"Good this I hope," she with a blush.

"Yeah they are." The band said together.

"Ok guys I will see you later," I walked away with Clare and Cole.

"You want me to drive," I asked opening the back door to let Cole in.

"Yeah that's ok," she said getting into the car.

What's wrong with her she was all happy a minute ago. Did I do something to piss her off. I started to drive.

"Clare what's wrong," I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

When we finally got to her house. Cole showed me everything.

"Daddy I play here," he said taking me to his room.

"Wow bub you have a lot of toys," I said.

"Play with me Daddy," Cole said sitting down next to his toy box.

"What do you want to play Cole," I asked.

He took out some toys out of the box. He handed me a car.

"You car me truck," he said making car noises.

We played for about an hour or so and then Cole started to fall asleep. His eyes were falling he was trying to stay awake and play. But I knew that he was tried so I put him in his crib.

I walked out of his room to see what Clare is doing. She was on the couch looking at something. I went over to the couch.

"What are you looking at Clare," I asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'm looking at Coles baby pictures from when he was first born," she said.

"Really can I see," I asked looking at the book.

"This is from when I brought him home from the hospital. Jake was helping me he didn't want to hold him. Jake thought he was going to drop Cole or break him or something," Clare said with a giggle.

"Wow he was so tiny," I said in aw.

I never thought that he could be that tiny. Clare and I looked at some more pictures and then I felt like I was going to fall asleep.

"Clare I think I'm going to go to sleep," I said.

"Oh you can sleep in the room next to Coles I'll show you," she said getting up.

I flood her to the room she showed me everything.

"Clare um I want to take you out tomorrow night," I asked.

"Really but I don't have anyone to watch Cole," she said.

"My parents can watch him you went to see them right.

"Yeah Cole and I went to see them," she said.

"Ok then I will call my mom in the morning she would love to watch Cole for a couple of hours. Me and you can go to dinner and maybe poetry jam we both love. Have some fun. Don't you want to go on a date with me Clare. It's a date it will be lots of fun"

"Fine you can call Cece and see if she will babysit tomorrow night," Clare said.

"Good I'll see you in the morning beautiful," I said with a wink.

Her face went se red. I love when her face gets like that it's the cuties thing ever. I really missed that when I was on tour. I can't wait to tell her that I'm not going to finish this tour and that I'm done with everything. But my last show I have a big surprise for Clare. It's going to be awesome no body now not even the guys. With Clare and Cole going through my head I try and fall asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be great. In the morning and the afternoon I going to spend with Cole and Clare. And that night I am going to take Clare on a date. I know exactly where I'm going to take her the place where I made her scream in front of strangers. She is going to love it. I can't wait. I really hope that I can get some sleep tonight.

A/N so what do you think? What do you think going to happen next? If you have an idea for the story please send me a PM message.

Comment

Review

Follow

Favorite

Danagirl3496


	4. Chapter 4

I know that I have not updated that much but I have been really busy and stuff

Chapter 4

Clare pov

I was a woken to the smell of eggs coming from the kitchen. I got out of the bed and made my way to the kitchen to find Cole in his high chair and Eli by the stove making eggs.

"Hey blue eyes. You're a wake I was going to send Cole to go and get you," Eli smirked.

"Oh," I smiled.

"morning Mommy," Cole yelled.

We ate breakfast and then we ate going to go and see my parents.

"Come on Cole lets go and get dressed then we can go and see grandma and grandpa," I said taking him out of his high chair

Cole and I went up to his room and I started to get him dressed. I took out a pair of black jeans and two shirts.

"Cole you want to wear the blue shirt or green shirt,' I asked.

"Blue," Cole yelled.

When Cole was all dress I brought him down stairs that way that Eli could watch him while I got dressed.

"Come on Cole lets go down stairs and see daddy,"

"Eli watch him while I take a shower and get dressed," I said handing Cole over to Eli.

Eli POV

Cole and I were in the living room waiting for Clare. We started to play with his blocks.

"Daddy wear we go," he asked and ran over to me.

" We are going to see grandma and grandpa. Do you want to see grandma and grandpa?" I asked Cole and picked him up.

"Daddy," he giggled

"Hey boys are you ready to go," Clare said and I turned around. She looked so beautiful.

"Yeah whenever you are," I said walking over to her.  
"I'm so nerves for you to see my parents again," Clare said.  
"Why," I asked.  
"Because they are going to question whether you are going to stay or leave Cole and I," Clare said.  
"I'm not going anywhere Clare and you know that I'm done with the band I'm staying in Canada with you and Cole,"  
" I know but my mom wasn't that happy that you got me pregnant and then never came back or called me," she said putting stuff into Coles bag.  
"I know but I am going to prove her wrong," I said proudly.  
"Cole come on were going to go and see grandma and grandpa," Clare yelled into the living room and Cole came running in with one of his trucks in his hand.  
We were all settled into the car and about to pull out when Clare's cells phone rang.  
"Hello," she answered.  
"Hey Allie what's up,"  
"No I can't I'm going over to my mom's with Cole and Eli,"  
"Ok then I'll call you tonight bye,"  
Hey what did Alli want," I asked.  
"She wanted to know if I could hand out and go shopping with her," she said.  
Once we pulled up to Clare's parents house I started to get nerves about seeing her parents.  
"Can you get Cole ," Clare asked.  
"Yeah sure," I said and opened the back door.

"Come on buddy," I said taking him out of the car

"Daddy play," he said.  
"When we do inside I will play with you Cole," I said.  
"Eli are you ready to go and see my parents," Clare said.  
"Yeah," I said walking up to the door.  
Clare knocked on the door we waited what semied like hours but what was only like 10 seconds the I heard the door open and then I saw Clare's dad Ronald.  
"Hey Clare-bear what's up. What is he doing her," he said looking at me.  
"Dad I want to talk to you and mom about every thing that has happened in the last year and half since Cole was born," Clare said.  
"Clare I really don't think that is a good idea you know how your mom feels about that," he said.  
"Please Mr. Edwards I really do want to talk to you and your wife," I said moving Cole to the other hip.  
"You really was to talk to me Eli. I only have one thing to say to you. I don't want you around my daughter and my grandson. You not a responsible father," he yelled.  
I didn't say anything. I don't know what to say. He was right I'm not responsible. I can't take care of myself how am I going to take care of Clare and Cole.  
"Your right," I whispered.  
"I know I am I think it would be better for everyone if you just stay away Eli," she said taking Cole from me.  
"Daddy," Cole yelled on the top of his lungs.  
"Eli don't listen to him you are responsible you quite your band because you have a family to worried about," Clare said.  
"Dad don't you dare talk to him like that he is that father of my child," Clare yelled and took Cole from her father.  
"Clare you need to look at the big pictured. How do you know he just won't disappear again that's not good for. Cole," he said.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right where I am with Clare and my son.  
"Eli let's go I'm done talking let go take Cole to the park," Clare said walking over to the car.

"See you made Clare upset," he to me.

"No I didn't make her upset you did. The only thing Clare wanted was for all of us to sit down and have and talk. But you didn't want to," I said walking away from.

I really need to get Clare's mind off what just happened . maybe after we go to the park I can talk her and Cole out for ice cream and I hope that she still wants to go on that date with me too night we were going to have Clare parents watch Cole but I think I'm going to ask Cece and Bullfrog to watch him to night.

A/N –what do you think will happen next if you have any idea and want me to put into the story send me a PM and I will put into the next chapter

Danagirl3496

Comment

Follow

Review

Favorite


	5. Chapter 5

Clare POV  
Eli Cole and I are on our way to the park. I can't believe what my dad said about Eli and I. He really pissed me off. Once we got to the park. Eli went to play with Cole. It was nice not having to run after child for once.  
"Mommy," Cole yelled running to me.  
"What baby," I said picking him up.  
"Come play with us mommy,"  
"Ok where do you want to play," I asked him.  
Cole pointed to the slide. Eli and I walked over to it with him.  
"Eli go up with him and I'll catch him," I said.  
I watched Eli and Cole walk up to the slide. Eli sat Cole down. It looked so cute I wish that I had my Camera. I wanted to show Ali and maybe Cece and Bullfrog. Cole slid down.  
"I got you,' I said and picked him up and kissed him.  
We stayed at the park for another hour or so then we went back home. Eli and I are going out for dinner. His parents are going to watch Cole for us. I think this is the first night out without Cole in a long time.  
"Eli make some mac N cheeses for Cole while I'm in the shower. That way your mom doesn't have to feed him," I said walking to my room.

Eli POV  
Clare went to get ready for our date to night. I'm nerves it feels like it is our first date again. I hope everything goes right to night. I gave Cole his dinner. I have never seen that kid eat do fast. Once he was finished I took him out of his highchair and went into the living room. I put on the TV and sat on the couch with Cole on my lap. He laid back on my chest. He started to suck his thumb. Coles eyes started to drop. He is so tired we hand a long day today  
"Eli is Cole all done eating," Clare asked.  
"Yea he falling asleep," I said.  
"Oh let me go put him in his PJs while you go get ready. What time are your parents going to be here," she asked picking up Cole.

Ok go and get ready," she said.  
I went up stairs and took a fast shower looked through my bag when my phone rang.  
"Hello,"  
"Hi is this Eli Goldsworthy"  
"Yeah who's this," I asked as I looking in my bag for my black button down shirt.  
"This is Liz your relater. I'm going to tell you that the house that you bought is ready to move into," she said.  
"Oh really that is great I'll by tomorrow with my family is 11:00 ok," I asked.  
"Yes that is fine. So I will see you tomorrow morning, l she said and we hung up.  
I was all finished getting ready and I walked down stairs to see Clare waiting.  
"My mom should be here any minute," I said and just like magic the door bell rang.  
I opened the door and there were my parents.  
"Ok good your here. If you need us you have my number and Clare's is on the table," I said.  
"Cole is asleep I don't think he will wake up," Clare said.  
Clare and I left and went to the restaurant that I am taking her too. But little did she know. It was the same place where we had our first date.  
"Eli will you please tell me where we are going," Clare asked.  
"You will find out when we get there," I said.  
When we were almost there I told Clare to cover her eyes.  
"Eli why do I have to cover my eyes" Clare asked.  
"Come on Clare just do it please,"  
She covered them and I pulled in the parking lot and tuned off the car and got out to get Clare from the passengers side. I grabbed her hand and walked into little Miss steaks. I really hope that she is surprised that took her here.  
"Ok Clare you can open your eye now.

"Wow Eli you took us to the place we had our first date," she said giving me a kiss on the check.

"Yeah while this is like our frist date all over again," I said and Clare and I sat down.

"Eli are you really done with the band?" she asked me.

"Yes Clare I am staying here with you and Cole. Where I belong. The band can find a new lead singer. On another note my relater called and my house is all done. I want you and Cole to come with me tomorrow," I said.

"Eli that is great. I would love to see how the house came out," Clare said.

We order our food and talked about thing that happened when we were in high school. Now I know why I have always loved Clare. She makes me laugh and makes me happy.


End file.
